Pyro
by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs
Summary: (My first Supernatural story)Dean answers the door and a small figure falls in his arms.Her name is Pyro and she's mute. She wants them to take her case. Why she is being hunted by evil.Who is she? Dean convinces Sam they should take the case,but are they ready for what is in store for them? Be nice if you review.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be considered a lost episode from season 1 or 2.

I do not own Supernatural, only the characters I created. No infringement intended. This is from a dream I have been having and I'm adding to it for it to make sense.

A lot of my stories come from dreams. This is my first Supernatural story. Please don't review about anything to do with grammar.

I had some very bad experiences with beta readers or the beta readers got too busy and took too long to get back to me, so I don't use them anymore.

Chapter 1

The Winchester brothers had just finished a job in Kewaunee, Wisconsin and were packing up to leave when they get a knock at the door. Dean drops his clothes into his bag, pulls out his gun, looks in the peephole and answers the door. He opens it up and someone falls forward. He catches the small figure quickly. He manages to put his gun down on the desk. "Sam!" Sam comes rushing out from the bathroom. "Quick." He gently carries the small figure to the bed after Sam quickly cleans it off. Sam notices the backpack on the floor and carries it over to the bed where the small figure is laying.

They check to make sure the small figure isn't a demon or something evil. "Do you want me to check with the knife?" Sam asks as Dean is hesitant. "No." He makes a small cut and nothing happens. "Well whoever it is, they're not evil or a demon." Sam points to the backpack. "Maybe we should check in there." "Knock yourself out Sam." Dean cleans and bandages her arm. He leans over the small figure and notices the necklace. It looks like one of those crystals that you find in a mystic shop. He touches it and turns it over in his hand gently and feels a slight tingle. He notices it is hollow. The cord is black and thinly braided.

Sam looks through the backpack. "Well she's a girl alright." He clears his throat as he tries to put back the trimmed laced pink undershirt (with a build in bra) without Dean noticing. "Not your color Sam." "Not funny." Sam stuffs the undershirt back into the backpack. He pulls out a thick sketch book. He sets Dean's gun to the side. A few drawings fall out and He picks them up. It's of two men. The tall one has a S above it and the shorter one has a D above it.

"Dean you have to see these." Dean gets up and walks over, grabs his gun and sets it down on the nightstand. Sam hands them to him and he looks at them. "Is that us?" He shrugs. "I don't know, but look at these." Dean looks closely and recognizes the Impala. "How is that possible?" Sam looks over at the small figure. "How long do you think she'll be out?" Dean looks over at the small figure. "I don't know, but maybe we should look through the sketch pad and see what we can find out."He sits on the couch in the hotel room and opens a beer he took from the cooler on the floor.

Sam turns to the inside cover and reads the inside cover. "This belongs to Pyro." "Dean looks at the small figure and back at Sam. "Pyro, isn't that short for something? Sam clears his throat. "It's either short for pyromaniac or Pyrokensis for someone who can start fires with their mind." "What else is there?" Sam turns some more pages and stops. "It shows a small figure with a bag holding it close to the coin return on a venting machine. Sam turns a few more pages. A sketch appears to be of a few on one page, like a sequence. One shows the small figure alone in an alley. Right along side it, it shows the small figure surrounded by people with fangs and claws. Below it shows the figure's necklace glowing and the last one shows fire consuming them with the girl standing untouched.

Sam turns the page and looks at the sketch. He shows it to Dean. It's a sketch of two men very detailed and above each one is their name and last name. Written on bottom is the word in capital letters "HUNTERS"

Sam and Dean suddenly feel the temperature in the room increase. They both look over and notice the girl is moving around as if she's having a nightmare. Dean rushes over just when the girl wakes up. She sees Dean and puts her hands up to protect herself. Dean feels the rush of hot air hit him and shouts. "It's okay, calm down; we're not going to hurt you." The girl looks at Dean and puts her hands down and the room temperature drops back to normal. "I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean motions to Sam. The girl motions with her hands. "I'm sorry I don't understand you." The girl motions for a something to write. Dean gets up and grabs the pad of paper and a pen off the nightstand and hands it to her. She writes and gives it to Dean. Dean reads the note out loud, "My name is Pyro and I need your help." Dean looks down at the note and then back at the girl.

The girl looks her bandaged arm. "We just had to make sure you weren't a demon or something evil, so we had to do a few tests." She writes another note and hands it to Dean. Dean reads it out loud. "It's okay I understand, I was doing okay until the other night when I fell asleep and saw something. I don't know if it was a dream or memories. I drew it in my sketch book; will you get me my sketch book?

She opens it and shows it to them. The sketch shows a small figure looking out of a door that's almost closed. A man and woman are being held. The men are ugly and have long teeth and nails. On the bottom there is another sketch of the dead man and woman and a small figure with a backpack going out a window. On the bottom in huge letters is written." Monsters are real."

She writes on the pad and hands it to Sam. Sam reads it out loud. "I need to find out who I am and why I'm being hunted by those things." Sam clears his throat. "Look we wouldn't even know where to start." She nods her head, gets up, grabs the sketch book sticks it in the backpack and heads to the door. "Don't go yet." Dean walks over to Sam and directs him to the other side of the room. "Well since we're between jobs, what would look into it?" "Dean we don't have anything to go on except the sketches and what good are those." Dean looks at her and then back at Sam. "We're finished here so we may as well work on this one." Sam glances at her and then back at Dean. "Okay, but promise me that if we can't help her, you'll let it go." He smiles. "Okay." Dean walks over to her, "We can't promise you anything, but we'll work your case." She nods her head. "We should leave." They grab their things and leave.

Dean opens the door and let's her into the backseat. She pulls off her backpack and drops it next to her. "I think we should head south. "Does that sound good to you?" Dean looks in the backseat. She nods her head. Dean starts the car and turns on the radio as classic rock fills the car. Dean glances to the backseat and notices she's nodding her head to the music. "I like her already." Sam glances back and then to Dean, but doesn't say anything. Dean pulls out of the parking lot of the hotel.

Please note: An undershirt with a build in bra is for those who don't have much up there. It's much more comfortable then a bra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrive at a motel in Chicago Illinois. Dean rents a hotel room with two queen size beds. They sneak her in the back door. Once in the room she closes the shades and scans the room. She watches as they lie salt in front of the windows and the door. She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. Sam sits at the desk with his laptop open. Dean watches TV while he drinks a beer on the other bed. He channel surfs and finds a movie. She comes out in sweat pants and a long turtle neck and socks carrying her shoes. She sets the shoes down climbs on the other bed, pulls the bed sheets out and covers up leaning against the headboard with the pillow.

She watches TV with Dean. She occasionally glances at Dean watching TV and drinking his beer. Dean turned off the TV and looks at her sleeping. Dean gets up. "Are you going to be okay?" Sam doesn't look up. "Sure, but don't be gone too long, just in case." Dean leaves the hotel and walks to the bar. He walks in and sits down and orders a drink. The bar is full and busy. He scans the bar and then settles down with his drink.

Two men are talking in a car that night. "How is the tracking going?" "I have a feeling she will be looking for someone to help her regain her memory." "I have someone who has the names of the hunters who are active." "It should narrow it down for you." "I'll text you the list." "Don't mess this up." "Goodbye." He hangs up the phone. "You think you can trust Donovan boss?" "No, but he has the connections we need."

Meanwhile back at the hotel as she is sleeping Sam is catching up with some of the work he had before agreeing to take Pyro's case. He quickly jots down a bunch of information and rubs his eyes. He closes the laptop and looks over at her. He is curious of what she was drawing. He carefully opens her backpack and pulls the sketch book out. He opens it up and starts to look at all of the sketches. Sam starts in the beginning and goes through the book to see if he can find any clues to who she is and why she is being hunted. He comes across a sequence of what looks like events. He traces it with his finger and realizes that the sketch shows a car was run off the road by a van and into a ditch and hit a tree. The last one shows the small figure running away and the car on fire. Sam closes the sketch book and puts it back in the backpack. Sam climbs into the empty bed and falls asleep.

Dean comes back later and strips down to his boxers, he crawls under the covers and falls asleep. During the night Pyro is dreaming and starts moving around in the bed waking Dean, he looks over and sees she's in the bed, the necklace is glowing and humming, He can feel the temperature slightly rise and realizes she's having a nightmare; he grabs her wrists gently to try to calm her down. "It's okay, calm down." He whispers so Sam doesn't wake up. She finally calms down and relaxes. The temperature goes back to normal. Dean let's go of her wrists when she is still. Dean sighs in relief and falls back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Sam wakes up, rubbing his eyes, he gets out of the bed and looks over at the other bed and notices Dean is lying next to Pyro under the covers. She is on her back, while Dean is on his side with his arm around her waist. He decides not to disturb them and gets dressed. He leaves.

She slowly wakes up and notices an arm around her waist. She looks to see it is Dean. She carefully takes the arm from around her waist and puts it next to him. She gets up and grabs her clothes and gets dressed. She gets her sketch pad from her backpack and sits on the other bed and starts to sketch.

Sam comes back with coffee and a bag. "Good morning, I hope you like coffee and muffins." She nods her head and closes the sketch book and slips it back into the backpack. She grabs a coffee and a muffin and sits down on the couch. "I didn't know how you liked it, so I got it black."She makes the coffee the way she likes it, puts the lid back on and takes a drink. She starts to eat her muffin. Sam goes back to his laptop. He takes sips of his coffee and a bit of his breakfast sandwich as he works on the laptop.

Meanwhile back in Kewaunee, Wisconsin two men are at the motel talking to the manager. "We are looking for two men who check in a few nights ago. "Yes, two men did check in a few nights ago. "What room were they in?" The man puts down a hundred dollar bill. The manager takes it and hands them the key. "1123." They leave. Once they unlock it, they look around. One man notices a drop of blood, bends down and touches it with his finger; he puts it to his nose and sniffs. "She was here." "The boss isn't going to be too happy about it." They leave the hotel room.

Two hours later Dean wakes up rubbing his eyes. "Good morning. I got you some coffee." Dean groans and walks into the bathroom. He doesn't even notice her as she watches him. Sam notices and tells her, "If he didn't have a hangover he'd notice you." She writes a note and hands it to Sam who reads it out loud. "Don't worry about it." Sam laughs.

Dean finally walks out of the bathroom and notices her in the room. He grabs his clothes and starts to dress quickly. She shakes her head, gets up, grabs her backpack and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later she is dressed in her jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. She sits on the floor and puts on her shoes and ties them. "Dean we still don't have anything to go on." She makes the beds and grabs the pad of paper and pen and writes. She hands the note to Dean and he reads it. "Last night I was dreaming I was in this place that looked like a lab. I was strapped in this chair and couldn't get out. My head was held down by a metal bar. This man is in a white coat and has a syringe. I tried to look to see if he recognized him, but it was too blurry and then my head felt like it was on fire. Then everything went black."

"That was the nightmare you were having" Dean sips his coffee. She nods her head and writes on the paper and hands it to Sam this time, he reads it. "Yes, it was horrible." "Is there anything else you can remember that would help?" She shakes her head. She walks to where her backpack is and pulls out the sketch pad. She sits on the bed and starts to sketch. Dean turns on the TV.

A man is on the phone with someone and is standing next to a white van. It has on the side is in huge letters a company name on it. "She was there with the two hunters." "She went to them for help. From what I hard they are suppose to be the best." "That name Winchester sounds familiar." "I believe they are hunters and they are with the girl." "Yes, I understand." The man hangs up the phone, turns to the other man. "It will be so much fun to kill them, one of them was with their old man who got a couple of my buddies, so pay back's a bitch."

She rubs her eyes and sets down her sketch book. She looks over at the two brothers and looks down at her sketch book. It is the nightmare she had last night. She had sketched more of the nightmare in sequence. She closes the sketch book up and leans against the headboard and watches TV.

A couple hours later Dean goes out and gets food. Sam works on the laptop, while they watch TV. "Dean." Sam motions with his hand. Dean gets up and walks over to Sam. "What is it?" Sam turns the laptop so he can see it. "Okay so I was looking in her sketch book and I saw a car in a ditch with a man and woman in it and the car. A small figure is crawling out of the ditch. Next to it is another sketch of the car in flames. I decided to look for any car accidents that involved a girl and her parents where the car went into a ditch and was on fire and their child wasn't killed. I found this one interesting." Dean reads it to himself. "Maryville, Missouri 1984 A car was found in a ditch on highway 46. A jogger noticed it and called the police. The car had been burned completely with two bodies inside. Sam clicks on another one. The bodies have been identified as Mr. and Mrs. Mayor Jacobs of Maryville, Missouri. An investigation is being done to find out what happened. They were last seen picking up their 10 year old daughter Morgan from school. Her whereabouts are unknown and could be a possible abduction as the motive. "I guess we have our lead." Sam closes his laptop. "Get your things, we're leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

She sits in the backseat of the Impala sketching. Once in awhile she would look up at the brothers and notice the silence. "We'll get something to eat soon as we can." Dean looks in the rear view mirror. She lifts her head and nods and goes back to sketching.

An hour later they are at a small diner eating at a booth. Sam is sitting next to her, while Dean is sitting across from them keeping an eye on the entrance of the diner. He moves his eyes all around the diner taking note of all of the customers and people who work there.

She finishes her meal and writes on a note, she hands it to Sam, once Sam reads it, he hands it to Dean to read it. "If you're not back in 5 minutes, I'm going to come get you okay?" She nods her head. Sam stands up to let her out and she heads to the bathroom. Sam looks at Dean and notices that he's scanning the diner. "Do you think it was such a good idea to take her here?" Dean looks at Sam. "What and have her eat in the car?" Sam clears his throat. "Well it's safer than here." Dean checks his watch and is about to get up, when she comes out from the bathroom. She stands next to the booth. Dean pulls out some money and throws it on the table. They leave.

Once on the road Dean turns the radio on. "Chances for thunderstorm are most likely to hit us tonight, so if you don't have to be on the road, you should stay in." "Visibility will be decreased by at least 80 percent." "I guess we should do a little grocery shopping before we get to the motel." She writes a note and hands it to Sam. Sam reads it. "Can we get a pizza?" "Sure."

When they arrive at the hotel it's about 6pm. They get pizza and some drinks. Sam rents a room and they sneak her in. They salt each window and the door. Dean turns on the TV while Sam is on his laptop. She sits on the floor eating her pizza slices with her soda next to her. Dean and Sam are drinking beer with their supper.

Meanwhile the man is talking on a cell phone to someone who can't be seen. "Yeah, she was here with two men." "Yes sir, we'll keep our distance so we don't tip them off." In the background you get a shot of the manager dead behind the counter, his throat is sliced open. "Yes, of course." He hangs up the phone and then signals his men and they leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder: See words underlined it means that Pyro is talking to Dean with her mind and he can hear her.

Chapter 5

She woke up with a start when the thunder hit. At first she forgot where she was. It only took her a minute or two to remember where she was. She could hear the steady breathing of the Winchester brothers as they are sleeping nearby. Sam is on the couch and Dean is sleeping in the other bed. She carefully slips out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. She closes the door and turns on the light. She turns on the cold water faucet. Her face feels hot so she splashes cold water on it. She gently wipes her face with the hand towel. She puts it back in its place.

She looks down at the faucet and concentrates. The faucet turns as if an invisible hand is turning it off. She carefully turns off the light when she leaves. She heads to the bed, but stops short and waits for the lightening to light the room up so she can see where she is going. Hands reach out and grab her by the arms, she starts to panic. "It's me Dean!" He whispers loud enough for her to hear.

When the lightening strikes she sees him for a few seconds. Dean lets go of her. "Are you okay?" She waits and nods her head. "I didn't mean to scare you." The lamp on the nightstand goes on. Dean looks at her. "Did you do that?" She nods her head. She grabs the pen and pad and writes, hands it to him, he reads it; "I hate storms." He looks down at her. "Understandable." There is another loud crack. The light goes out and she wraps her arms around his waist and closes her eyes tightly. He can hear the necklace and temperature start to increase. "It's okay, you have to calm down." Dean wraps his arms around her protectively.

It takes her a few minutes to calm down and the necklace stops. The temperature goes back to normal. He let's go of her and she lets go of him and sits on the floor. Dean turns the lamp back on. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees. Dean kneels down beside her and gently touches her shoulder. "Look, I promise nobody is going to hurt you." She looks at him and gently cups his face with her right hand. He notices the necklace starts to hum and glow. He suddenly feels light headed and closes his eyes. Warmness fills him and he hears a voice in his head. "Thank you" Dean opens his eyes as she takes her hand off his face. "I can hear you." He whispers very softly.

"How did you do that?" He asks. "I don't know." Dean stands up and holds out his hand. She reaches out and he grips her arm and helps her stand up. After it calms down outside Dean glances at the clock. "It's late, we should get some sleep. She yawns. "Okay." They both go back to bed. He turns off the lamp and closes his eyes. She lies there trying to fight sleep, but after a few minutes she falls asleep listening to the brother's steady breathing.

Note: The necklace helps her control her powers. When it begins to hum and glow it's because she uses it to help her with control so her powers don't get away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Reminder: See words underlined it means that Pyro is talking to Dean with her mind and he can hear her.

Chapter 6

The next morning Sam wakes up and stretches and heads to the bathroom. Dean wakes up and rubs his eyes; he looks over to where she is sleeping and then at the closed bathroom door, gets dressed. Sam comes out of the bathroom and sits at the desk; he opens his laptop and starts to work on it. Dean leaves.

It doesn't take long for Dean to come back. He sets a coffee cup down next to Sam. He takes the bag and other coffees and sets them down on the coffee table. He sits down and turns on the TV.

She wakes up and stretches and carefully climbs out of the bed, grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom. In the bathroom she turns on the cold water and splashes it on her face, once done she wipes her face dry and turns off the faucet. She gets dressed and leaves the bathroom.

She grabs her food and sits down to eat. She glances at Sam on the laptop and then at Dean watching TV. She takes out her sketch book and begins to sketch. She leans against the headboard and bends her legs so she can hold the sketch book.

There is a knock on the door. A voice calls behind the door, "Housekeeping. "Dean grabs his gun and motions for Pyro to hide behind the couch. Sam closes his laptop and stands on the other side of the door and grabs the knife he had next to him. He looks through the peephole and sees a woman with towels and a cart behind her. "We don't need any towels." He yells through the door. "Towels are compliments of the motel." Dean puts the gun behind his back. "Tell the manager we appreciate the clean towels, but we're leaving." She holds out her hand, the door flies open, knocking Dean down and she puts out her hand and he goes flying to the wall pinned.

She can't come in so Sam hits her, but she counter attacks and throws him and pins him to the wall and the knife falls on the floor. He is pinned next to Dean. She takes a towel and moves the salt away from the door carefully and walks into the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are." She calls in a sing song voice. Pyro peeks around the couch and sees them both pinned to the wall. "There you are." She looks at the brothers and then back at the woman. The woman blinks and her eyes turn black. "Poor child doesn't even remember who she is.""Doesn't remember it's her fault her parents are dead." "Aren't you going to say something? "What's the matter, cat got your tongue." "Come with me and your friends won't get hurt." "Pyro don't!"Dean shouts. "Silence!"

The demon holds out her hand and starts to choke Dean. Pyro notices the knife and concentrates, the necklace begins to hum and glow. Pyro carefully slides the knife behind the woman and stabs her. The demon is distracted by the knife in her back, the boys are released. Pyro lifts up her hand and a ball of fire shoots out and engulfs the woman. Her necklace stops. Pyro grabs her backpack and sketch book. Sam grabs their things and they quickly get in the car and leave. Pyro turns around and looks at the flames as they leave the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

(If there is an underline that means Pyro is talking to Dean in his mind.)

Chapter 7

Dean drove in silence. He glanced back to where she is sitting. She is looking out the window. "I just wanted to let you know that demons can read your mind and lie to you." She looks at him and then back out the window. "Don't believe anything a demon says." Dean glances at Sam. Sam clears his throat. "He's right; they want to get to you, so they will lie to you."

The rest of the way is in silence. They stop at a gas station and Dean gets them something to eat. "I hope you don't mind chips and soda." "No I don't mind, thanks." Dean hands Sam his food. Dean parks the car and they eat. They finish their food and go back on the highway.

The man is on the phone. "No, someone already tried to snatch the girl." "It wasn't from us, it was another group.""Apparently the room they were staying in caught on fire" "I heard they have a lead in Maryville, Missouri." "Okay, no problem. " The man hangs up the phone. "He sure is pissed off."

It's late when they arrive in Maryville, Missouri. Dean opens the trunk and pulls out a huge duffel bag and carries it into the room; he sets it on the bed and opens it. She looks at what is in the bag. "Okay I need you to take this and put salt in front of every window and door." She sets down her backpack and grabs the salt container. Dean goes through the bag and pulls out some plastic containers. He sets them on the floor. He watches as she makes a line in front of the windows and door. Once finished she walks over and sets the container down. She watches as they go through the bag. They are making sure they ready. They check all of the weapons.

"Dean can I talk to you over there." Sam motions for him to the other side of the room. Sam clears his throat. "Someone going to have to stay here with her." Dean glances over to her and then back at Sam. "I'll go and you can stay with her." "Okay."

They settle in for the night. Dean sleeps on the couch; Pyro and Sam take the beds. She lies awake on her back. The demon's words keep going through her head over and over. She closes her eyes and concentrates, she is trying to remember something, anything to prove to herself that the demon was wrong, but nothing comes to her. She climbs out of the bed and goes into the bathroom. She climbs into the bathtub and sits there with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her head buried in them. She fights back the tears that want to come, but she doesn't remember the last time she cried. Her necklace begins to hum and glow. She has isolated the heat in the bathtub. She concentrates and the shower turns on by itself. The faucet moves to the cold. Steam is rising from her.

Dean hears the shower running so he goes into the bathroom. She is in the tub with her arms wrapped around her legs, her face buried in them and steam comes off of her. Dean rushes over and feels the water, it's on cold. He turns off it off and kneels down. He gently puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him. "It's all my fault they are dead." "No, you have to get that out of your head." He whispers. "People die because of me." "They died because someone killed them, not you. "I promised we would help you and we are." "Why can't I be normal?" "Normal is over-rated, Sam and I we've been hunters since I can remember and he tried to go to college, but he ended up hunting with me." "To kill the monsters." He let's go of her shoulder. "Come on you need to get some sleep." He grabs her arm and helps her out, but she slips and falls backward and he lands on top of her on the floor. He changes his position so he can look her in the eyes. Warmth passes through him and he leans forward and presses his lips against hers. He breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes.

He watches as they change from a light blue to dark blue. "Um, maybe I shouldn't have done that."He whispers. He starts to get up. "Why?""I don't want to take advantage of you." He answers softly. "Yes, it's not like you could love someone like me." "Whoa, that's not what I was thinking." He whispers again. "Sure it is." She starts to hit him over and over in the shoulders. He grabs her wrists. It doesn't take much strength for him to pin her down. He whispers softly. "Listen to me, you're right, I'm use to being with certain types of girls, but I can never be with them after, because of what I do for a living." "But I'm not like them." "No you're not and that's okay." He bends down and gently kisses her again, this time she kisses him back and the kisses deepen and he finally breaks the kiss. He looks into her eyes again and they change completely to grey.

Sam wakes up to noises, he climbs out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. He stands by the door and looks in. He waits a few minutes and decides to break it up and walks into the bathroom. He clears his throat and Dean let's her wrists go and quickly stands up. He leaves the bathroom without saying a word. Sam looks at her and she finally stands up and grabs a towel. Sam leaves the bathroom.

"What's going on?" "Nothing." Dean looks at him lies back on the couch. Sam climbs back into the bed. "The sooner this is over the better." Sam tells him.

She closes her eyes and concentrates. She creates heat enough to dry her clothes and hair. She heard what Sam had said. She leaves the bathroom and climbs back into the bed. Her thoughts go to the kiss. She gently touches her lips. She finally turns to her side and her last thoughts are, "I can never be with someone like that."

She falls asleep to the sound of the brother's steady breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean pulls up to the Police department. He adjusts his tie and walks to the front of the desk. "Excuse me, Federal agent Teddy Grant, FBI." He flashes the badge and slips it back into his pocket. "What can I do for you?" "I would to see the report for the car accident involving Mr. and Mrs. Mayor Jacobs from 1984." "And why do you want to see it?" "I was told that the case is still cold." "That's right sir." "My boss would like me to look over it and see if anything was missed." "He got a couple of new leads he wants to rule out." The officer gets up. "I'll be a minute." He leaves. He waits and the man comes back with the file. "Here, he hands him the thick file. "You can look at it over there privately." He points to a spot. Dean pretends to walk over there, shoves the file in his shirt and walks out. He carefully lays the file on the passenger seat, pulls off the jacket and leaves.

The man is on the phone. "He just left the police station." "Okay." The man hangs up the phone. "We're to follow to where they are staying at and wait to see if they leave."

She sketches as she sits on one of the beds while Sam works on his laptop. She eats her breakfast. He glances over to her and watches her for a few minutes. She notices it, but decides to ignore it. He closes the laptop when Dean arrives. "Here" He pulls the file out and drops it on the desk.

Dean grabs a beer, sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She continues to sketch. He sets the file on top of his laptop. He begins to looks thru it. She glances at Dean and then at Sam. She finishes her sketch and closes it and shoves it back into the backpack. She leans against the headboard with the pillow behind her.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Dean gets up and walks over. "What is it?" Sam pulls out the police report. "Okay I was reading this and something stood out." He points to a paragraph. "Read here." Dean reads it. "The autopsy report indicates that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor Jacobs were shot in the head after the crash and with those findings it has been listed a homicide." "Read further down." He reads where Sam is pointing. "Our findings have indicated that a bullet punctured the gas tank, causing it to explode."

"They found the remains of Morgan's school bag on the floor of the burned car." "So what happened to Morgan?" Sam shrugs. "They couldn't find her." "They believed she was kidnapped, but the case went cold when they didn't get any leads." He glances over at Pyro. "Is there any pictures of her?" He digs through the file and pulls out a couple of photographs. "Look." The picture shows a young girl with chin length brown hair and striking blue-grey eyes.

On the bottom of the school picture is the name Morgan and on the bottom is the date 1984-85. "She about would be 31years old now." Dean whispers. He points to her shirt. "The same cord." He looks at the remaining three pictures of when she's a baby, a toddler and when she's about 5 years old with thick short brown hair.

In the picture of Morgan at 5 years old you see the cord hidden inside of the pink dress she is wearing with white dress shoes. Dean glances over at Pyro. Dean scratches his head. "If she's Morgan and she disappeared at the age of 10, then where was she all that time?" Dean doesn't wait for an answer. He gets up and grabs a beer, opens it and takes a long drink from it. He glances at Pyro. "Well at least I know she's older than I thought." he thinks to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

If the words are underlined that means she is talking to Dean with her mind.

Chapter 9

The man is talking to someone on the phone. You can hear him yell at the man holding the phone. "They haven't left the motel since he came back from the police station." "Okay we'll stake it out and as soon as we have our chance we'll make our move." He hangs up the phone. "I'll be glad when this job is done."

Pyro is on one of the beds sketching. She pauses and closes her eyes. A picture comes to her and she quickly sketches it. Dean glances over and notices it. He watches as her hand moves quickly over the paper. She opens her eyes when she is done. She drops the sketch book and falls backwards on the bed.

Dean rushes over when he sees her falls on the bed backwards. Her eyes go to the back of her head and her arms get stiff. Her hands are balled up into tight fists. Dean grabs her tiny face in his large hands. "Pyro, can you hear me!" Sam rushes over. "What do we do?" Sam asks. "I don't know." It only takes a few minutes for her body to relax. Dean let's go of her her face and sits down next to her. Sam picks up the sketch book and shows Dean the sketch. It's a sketch of the doctor and below it is the name Dr. Donavon. He is wearing glasses. "I'll see if I can find anything on him." Dean doesn't look up. "I'll stay and watch her."

Sam sits at the desk and opens his laptop. He starts to type. Dean gently cups her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She opens her eyes and looks at him. "Hey." he whispers. She places her small hand over his. "What happened?" She squeezes his hand. "Do you want to rest?" She takes her hand off of his. "No, I think I'm okay now." Dean takes his hand off her cheek and watches as she sits up so she is against the headboard with the pillow behind her.

Dean picks up the sketch and shows it to her. "You sketched this. You looked like you were having a seizure." She looks at the sketch, but doesn't say anything. "Sam is looking to see if he can find anything on this man." She glances at Sam and then back at Dean. "I strapped to a chair and he was drawing blood from me with this huge syringe and I couldn't move." She turns her head and looks at Sam working on the laptop. Dean gently cups her tiny face in his huge hand and turns her so she is looking at him. Her eyes are down. "Look at me." Dean whispers. She looks at him, her eyes change to a pale blue now. "We'll find out who you are."

Sam glances over at them. "Dean." He gets up and walks over to Sam. "What did you find?" He stands behind Sam. "Apparently for about 35 years he's provided infertile couple with healthy babies by genetically selecting embryos and re-implanting them into the women." "It's being done by a lot of clinics all over, so that's nothing new." "Yes, but apparently he is using different methods then what other clinics are using." Apparently he's being funded by private individuals. Sam scrolls down. "Look at the bottom." He looks at the bottom. "The Donovan Industries of Fertility Inc, Maryville, Missouri."

"Dean." Dean turns his head to look at her. She motions with her hands to come over. He walks over. "What is it?" "Show me how to fight." "I don't know" he replies. She gets up and stands in front of him. She looks up at him. He is a giant compared to her height, which Dean estimates to be not even 5 ft. "Please?" "Why don't we sharpen your abilities instead?" She shakes her head. "Show me how to defend myself, without my abilities." "You should know by now she isn't going to take no for an answer." Sam yells across the room. "You're no help Sam."

Dean gives in and explains to her the different types of defense moves. She picks them up fairly easy. Dean tests her by going after her. She gets the first one and he goes down, but he is able to get her on her back. "Never let your guard down." He lets go of her and helps her stand up. She walks to the bag and pulls out a huge knife. "What about one of these?" Dean sighs. "Um, well." He tells her how to hold it the right way. "Don't grip it too hard." He grabs the other one and stands next to her. He shows her moves with the knife. "That's it, flex your wrists." Smiling, Dean goes after her. She defends herself with the knife. He is about to take the knife when she uses her foot and swipes it from him and he goes down. She gets on top of him with her knee pressing in his chest and holds the knife to his throat. "Not bad." "Thanks." "We should take a break."She takes her knee off his chest and stands up.

Dean grabs a water bottle from the cooler and holds it up. "Want one?" She nods her head. She puts down the big knife and concentrating the water bottle flies out of his hand into hers. Before he can grab a beer from the cooler, she turns her head to the open bag on the bed and concentrates and a bunch of different weapons with blades flies out past him and impales the wall next to the bathroom door. Dean looks at them in the wall and back at her. "Or that could work." He grins widely.

Dean sets down his beer and pulls the weapons out of the wall and sets them on the floor. "Why does Sam dislike me so much?" "Why do you say that?" "He never talks to me and he thinks my case is a waste of time." Dean glances over to Sam and back at Pyro. "Don't take it personally." She glances at Sam on the laptop and back at Dean. "He's tormented about someone he loved that died, he blames himself for it and it's not his fault." Dean nods his head. "Like I said, don't take it personally.""Can we practice some more?" "Sure, grab a weapon and we'll practice. She grabs a knife with a half moon blade. "Good choice."

Dean continues to teach her how to use different weapons and also more defensive moves. After a few hours they stop. "Not bad." She drinks the rest of the water. "Thanks for teaching me." Dean sits on the couch and drinks a beer. "No problem."

Pyro climbs in the bed and leans against the headboard with the pillow behind her. She grabs her sketch book and starts to sketch. Dean turns on the TV and drinks another beer. She glances over to where Sam is working on his laptop and then back at Dean. She sketches slowly to get the images she sees from her head to the paper.

Something has been bothering Pyro ever since the incident that morning. Another image has been trying to come out, but every time she tries to form a picture, it's either too blurry or it fades too fast. She closes her eyes and concentrates, letting her hand guide her. She finishes and opens her eyes. It's a picture of a man on one knee and he is putting a necklace on a little girl wearing a dress. The necklace look exactly like the one she is wearing. On the bottom is "Morgan with dad age 5" She closes the sketch book and gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Dean gets up and walks to the bed, he picks up the sketch book and opens it to the last page. He looks at the sketch. He walks over to Sam and sets it down in front of him. He looks at the sketch. "I think we need to go to that lab and find out exactly what that doctor has been doing all these years." Dean tries to stay calm, but the anger in his voice can be detected.


	10. Chapter 10

(Underlined words, means that Pyro is talking to Dean with her mind and he can hear her.)

Chapter 10

Sam and Dean argue about who is going to stay with Pyro and who is going to the lab. "Look someone has to stay with her." "What if you're caught?" Dean asks, trying to keep his temper in check. Pyro finally walks up to them and she looks up at Dean. "I'm going with you two, no arguments!"

Dean winces. "Not so loud Pyro." Sam looks down at her and back at Dean. "What did she say?" Dean clears his throat. "She said that we're not leaving her here and she's coming with us." Sam shakes his head. "No, she's staying here."

Pyro shakes her head, "No, the only way is if I come along or forget it." Dean winces slightly. "She isn't taking no for an answer." Sam throws up his arms. "We may as well walk right into a trap."

Dean looks down at Pyro and then back up at Sam. "You know that's not a bad idea." "Dean I was kidding!" "What if the plan backfires?" "Pyro, we've been in difficult situations before and we always get out of them." "Barely, so what makes you think we will this time?" Sam asks. Dean puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Look, it's the only thing I can think of that will get us in a place with high security."

Sam sighs. "Fine, but if you get me killed, I'll haunt you forever." "They're waiting for us to leave." "How long have you've known about this? " Dean asks, raising his eyebrow. "Since this morning, not until I saw the men with the bows and I'm pretty sure there are darts in them."

"Pyro you will be in-between us."Dean clears his throat. " Let's do this, before I change my mind." They walk out towards the Impala.

"Okay we have them in sight." The man spoke in his ear piece. "I want you to dart her first and when they are distracted, I want you get them and bring the Winchesters to the interrogation room at the lab on the first floor and don't mess this up."

The man signals the men with the bows and the first dart hits Pyro in the neck and she goes down. Dean bends down and pulls out the dart. Sam is knocked out first when Dean is distracted. "Pyro." He tries to wake her up and everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

(If words are underlined that mean Pyro is talking to Dean with her mind.)

Chapter 11

Dean opens his eyes slowly and tries to ignore the pain in his head. He lifts his head to see that he is standing with his arms above his head. His wrists are held with shackles. He turns his head to see Sam next to him awake.

"Hello boys." The man is sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette. "So you're the two that killed my brothers." Dean looks at the man. "I don't see the family resemblance, are you sure it was your brothers?" The man gets up and punches Dean in the stomach. Dean takes the punch. The man gets in his face. "Why don't you kill me right now?" Dean asks. The man grabs him by the neck. "I want to, but orders are to keep you two alive for the time being."

Pyro slowly opens her eyes and notices she's on a bed. She glances around and notices it's just like a teenager's bedroom. "Well you're finally awake." Pyro looks around to find out where the voice is coming from. The voice is coming from speakers installed in the bedroom. "Welcome back Morgan."The voice tells her. She climbs off the bed and searches for a way out. She doesn't find a door. The voice laughs. "You'll never find the door."

"Dean." She calls his name. Dean whispers Pyro's name out loud. Sam looks at him. "What is it Dean?" The man turns around so his back is to Dean to walk away. Dean carefully uses his hands and grips the chains connected to the shackles above and swings his legs so they wrap around the man's neck.

He squeezes until he hears the man's neck break and he falls to the floor. Dean carefully removes the shackles. He unlocks the ones holding Sam. They walk over the man on the floor. Dean kicks the man hard in the face."How did you do that?" Sam asks as they carefully make their way to the floor level. "I took it out of my pocket right before they shackled me."

Pyro looks around the room. She goes over and starts to look at everything. She goes through the drawers and closets, tossing everything unto the floor. She is looking for anything that will jog her memory. She finds on the floor a stuffed brown and white bunny with floppy ears. She kneels down and hugs it tightly and closes her eyes.

Dean and Sam carefully make their way up from the bottom level. They are careful so that they aren't spotted. They notices two men and one of them is punching in a code. They wait and follow the two men through the door. Once they get through, they knock the two men out and steal their white coats. they stick the two unconscious men in a utility closet.

Pyro concentrates. The images begin to come to her at a fast rate. Everything that has happened to her comes rushing back to her. She finally realizes who she is. She drops the stuffed animal and opens her eyes and stands up.

"You were my first experiment and a failure." Her arms are against her body and her fists are clenched. The voice continues. She tries to control her anger. "Your parents came to me and it was the perfect time to experiment with the serum I had created." "They didn't even know that I had injected a large dose of the serum into the fertilized egg." "I had your mother come back each month to monitor her very carefully." "When you were 5 years old, I found out they were keeping a secret from me." "The first clue was the necklace your father made for you and I had seen it work." "I convinced them to bring you to the lab to monitor and test your abilities." She tries to control her breathing. "Another defect is that you never had spoken a word.

Dean and Sam make their way through the lab carefully. They are looking for the area that Pyro is being kept. Sam brings up the floor plans on the computer in a cubicle. He goes through them and brings up the cameras. He is looking for Pyro.

"When you turned 10 I allowed you to go to a special school and you stayed at the lab on the weekends." "They decided to run with you after they picked you up from the school." "Their mistake is what got them killed."

Sam keeps searching until he finds her. She is standing with clenched fists and her arms are stiff against her body. "We have to get in there before something bad happens." Dean whispers to Sam.

"I brought you back to the lab." "I monitored you and made sure that nobody outside of the lab knew you were here." "Everyone thought you were kidnapped." I made sure to keep tabs on the investigation." "I hired a tutor to come in and help you with school." "I should have been warned that she would help you escape." "I should have killed you with your parents when you were 10 and started over with the experiment." "You are nothing but a freak experiment that went wrong and shouldn't have lived past the age of 10."

She looks up and scans the mirrors that are around the room towards the ceiling. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She imagines where Dr. Donavon is sitting and focuses on him. The necklace begins to hum and glow. She hears loud choking sound and then gurgling in the speakers and then silence. He forgot that she remembered where the door is to the room. She concentrates and focuses on the mechanical aspects of the door. She hears the door beep and then it opens by it's self.


	12. Chapter 12

(If words are underlined that means Pyro is talking to Dean with her mind.)

Chapter 12

Sam scans the cameras and sees her walking in the hall. "Okay it looks like she's in section B." They leave the cubical and head down the hall. The alarms come on and are loud. They cover their ears as people are rushing by them. A man shouts. "Dr. Donavon is dead!" "Blood is coming out of eyes, ears and mouth."

They rush to section B and find everyone in a panic. "She's going to kill us!" A woman screams in panic. "We have to find her!" Dean shouts to Sam over the alarms. They reach section B and find the doctor in a chair in front of a monitor with blood coming out of just like the man had screamed. They find other bodies on the floor with blood coming out of the same way.

Dean looks around, but doesn't see her yet. They almost get knocked down a few times by the people running away from there. They are careful and stay to the edge of the hallway when walking so they don't get knocked down. Dean sees her down the hall with her arms against her body and her hands clenched in fists. Her eyes look straight ahead and behind her she is destroying everything in her path.

He shouts her name, "Pyro!" She doesn't respond. They carefully make their way to her. Dean gets in front of her and kneels down. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her and calls her name about three times. He has to shake her a few times, but she finally sees him. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

She's shaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." "Its okay, come on we have to get out of here." Sam motions for them to follow him. "I know a way out." She let's go of Dean and he get's up. They follow him and they get to a steel door. Dean and Sam grab the handle and push down and it opens and they walk out of the building.

Pyro turns around and looks at the buildings as its burning. People are screaming and some of them manage to run out. Dean puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." She turns around and walks with them to the parking lot. Dean hot wires a car. The gate opens for them to leave. She lies in the backseat with her hands over her ears.

They drive in silence. Dean occasionally glances in the rear view mirror at Pyro on the backseat. He doesn't blame her for what has happened at the lab. He glances at Sam next to him. Sam turns his head and looks at him. "She must be exhausted."

Dean glances to the backseat and then back at the road. "She wouldn't have destroyed that place if they hadn't done what they had to her." Sam nods his head. "I agree with you, I can't imagine what it was like for her to be some place like there."

Dean finds a parking lot and drives in and stops the car. "Pyro are you okay?" He turns and looks in the backseat. It takes her a few minutes and she takes her hands off her ears and sits up. "Is it safe?" Dean nods his head. "Yes, you're safe now, so you don't have to lie in the backseat." "Do you hate me?" She asks.

"No, why would we hate you?" Dean asks. Sam clears his throat. "Look, whatever happened back there, it wasn't your fault." Pyro looks at Dean and then Sam. "Thanks Sam, but I shouldn't have let it get away from me, but I couldn't help it." She leaned forward and gripped the front seats with both hands.

Dean takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "I understand." She nods her head. Dean lets go of her hand and starts the car again. The rest of the way back to the motel they listened to music from the radio.


	13. Chapter 13

(The underlined words mean that Pyro is talking to Dean with her mind.)

Chapter 13

They get back late to the motel. Dean walks to the cooler and grabs a beer and gives one to Sam. She concentrates and the beer in Dean's hand flies out of his into hers. Dean grabs another one, opens it and drinks it up. Pyro opens hers and sips it and wipes her mouth and makes a face.

"I guess we won't be calling you Pyro anymore." Dean grabs another beer and sits on the couch. "So what are you going to do now?" Sam asks as he takes a drink of his beer. Pyro shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know." She sets the beer down. "There's so much to take in right now." Dean drinks up his beer. "You don't have to run anymore."Sam tells her as he sits at the desk.

She sits next to Dean on the couch. "Dean what's it like to be with someone?" Dean raises an eyebrow and clears his throat. "Um, well." He tries to get the words out. "Well um, you see." Dean turns and looks at Sam. "Um Sam could leave for about an hour." "Sure." Sam smiles as he shuts his laptop, gets up and leaves.

"Look I understand that you've never been with someone, but I don't think I'm the person to talk to about this." "Why not, if it had to be someone I would want it to be you." Dean clears his throat. "You don't mean that." "Is it because I'm not pretty or average size like the girls you're with? Dean cups her tiny face in his hands and caresses it with his thumb.

He's never thought about it before, but she was right. "You're right, I've never been with someone small like you before." He thinks for a minute. "And you want it to be me? "Yes." A smile crosses his lips. He bends down and presses his lips against hers. He deepens the kiss, hoping she follow his lead and he moves his hands down to the small of her back and wraps his arms around her gently. He breaks the kiss and smiles down at her.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise." He whispers softly. He gently picks her up and takes her to one of the beds. They undress and slip under the covers. "Just let me know if you need me to stop and I will." He whispers softly in her ear. She nods her head. "Okay."

He goes slow and is very gentle with her. The necklace begins to hum and glow and a bright white light surrounds them. He feels the warmth of it as he continues and then it's gone when they finish.

(I did my best to do the intimate part as tastefully as I could without having it end up being rated M. I'm sorry it's so short.)


	14. Chapter 14

(The words underlined means that Pryo is talking to Dean with her mind.)

Chapter 14

Pyro has her arm around his waist and her head resting on his chest. Dean gently caresses her arm around his waist. She lifts her head up and looks at him. "Thank you for everything." Smiling he looks in her eyes and they change to blue/grey. "Glad to help."

By the time Sam comes back they are already dressed and are sitting on the couch watching TV. Sam sets the bags of fast food on the coffee table. They each grab a burger and some fries. Sam grabs two beers and a soda and hands them out. He figured she wasn't a beer drinker by the look on her face when she drank one.

Later that night as the brothers' sleep, Pyro gets dressed and grabs her backpack. Dean catches her sneaking out. He closes the door. "You weren't even going to say goodbye?" Dean whispers. "I'm sorry, but I'm not use to anybody caring about me." "I understand, I do, but I wanted to tell you that if you ever need me for anything..."

"I know and I appreciate it, but you can't be there for me and I understand, I'll never forget both of you and what you've done for me." He bends down and kisses her gently. The necklace hums and glows. He feels lightheaded. He breaks the kiss and the necklace stops. She opens the door and walks out. The door shuts behind her gently as if by an invisible hand.

The next morning Sam wakes up and Dean explains that she left that night. They get their things and pack the trunk up and climb into the impala and drive away. Dean listens carefully for her voice in his head, but it doesn't come and he realizes that she must of have broken the connection when he kissed her.

_Note: She might be back as another lost (future) episode. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading my first Supernatural story. If you have any story ideas for me if I bring back Pyro, please let me know via review or private message. I really had fun writing my first Supernatural story._


End file.
